Random
by SuprSingr
Summary: Here's an adorably random little drabble that popped into my head. I like it. AxH! Uh-Duh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heres a drabbly little random piece 'o crap I was compelled to write for some unknown reason. *Shrugs* Whatevs. Just read. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**

* * *

****Random**

**Drabble**

It's the first day of the sixth grade, and I'm really excited. We'll be learning lots of new things. Not that Gerald, my best friend, really cares about that. I can't blame him. I don't really care that much either. But I'm still glad to be learning new stuff and moving forward in life.

Right now I'm leaning against PS118, waiting for the bell to signal that it's time for us to go in. I see Helga approaching me. I smile. We've been on much better terms lately, which has made me very glad.

I'm about to greet her, but she grabs me by my collar and forcefully presses her lips against mine before I even get the chance. My eyes widen and I find myself feeling like dead weight. I'm too shocked to think, or breath, or really anything right now.

She pulls away from the rather passionate kiss and sets me down, patting my head before turning around and walking over to her own best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl.

I stand there for a few moments, still trying to process what had just happened.

I feel my feet unwillingly begin running after Helga, and desperately calling out her name, feeling the irrational urge to get another taste of my former arch-nemesis' lips.


	2. Continuation

**A/N: Okay, so my good friend, NintendoGal55 sent me a PM with this little continuation of my drabble in it. I thought it was just too cute to keep to myself. Please note that this is in face, Nintendo's work and not mine up next. So enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! **

**

* * *

****Random**

**The Continuation**

**By NintendoGal55**

The bell had rung before I could think to do anything. All through class I tried to pay attention, but I really just couldn't get it out of my mind. Gerald noticed I was spacing out, and being the good friend that he is, poked me with his pencil.

"Ow!" I said from the slight pinch of the lead. "Gerald!"

"All right man, what's with you today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Arnold, you were chasin' after Helga Pataki and calling out her name before class started, and for the past ten minutes you've been looking at her and then off into space! What's goin' on?"

I did want to express what was going on, but frankly, I was pretty confused about it myself. Most especially since I really wanted to kiss Helga again, and I didn't know why.

"...It's nothing Gerald, don't worry about it." I said, looking away.

Gerald didn't seem to believe me, but he shrugged and went back to his work. "Whatever you say, Arnold."

Through the rest of class, a few spitballs came flying at me.

Finally, came recess. I couldn't quite control myself, I didn't even know what I was doing. And yet, it felt right. Like I should be doing that, like I was meant to. I really didn't understand it, let alone understand why she kissed me this morning, but frankly, I just didn't care. I had to go through with it.

Helga was jumping rope near the fence when I got outside. No one else was paying attention, so hopefully no one would notice.

Okay, here goes.

I approach Helga, slowly and casually. She looked at me as she saw me coming and stopped jumping rope, staring at me with confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but needless to say, I cut her off.

I went to her, stood on tip-toe-she was still taller than me-and kissed her right on the lips. She stiffened where she stood, probably unable to believe I had just done that. i held it for a few more seconds, relishing in the sweet taste of her mouth, which tasted like mints and chocolate. She smelled nice, too, like flowers and fruit...

I pulled away and walked off, a goofy grin on my face. I didn't know why, but kissing Helga was very interesting, and it only made me want to kiss her again and again.

My train of thought was broken when she grabbed me by the arm, turned me around, pulled me to her, and smashed her lips against mine.


End file.
